Duty vs. Love
by song of the soul
Summary: Ganondorf's daughter has the Sages...what will Link do now? Chapter nine is up!
1. Leaving Home

*Leaving Home*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link gazed out his window at the clear blue sky. He'd been to see the Deku Tree Sprout this morning. It was doing well, hardly a sprout anymore. He went to tell the Sprout he was leaving the forest. Zelda and her father had requested that he come and live in the castle. He would live happily and comfortably, but he also would miss the forest. He sighed. He missed Saria, too. Not that he'd had any romantic feelings for her, but she had been his best friend. He pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's song. It didn't bother him too terribly, but he would still miss her. One person he wouldn't miss, though, was Mido.  
  
Mido was still the same, small, as the Kokiri were, and just as annoying. The Kokiri now knew who he was, and were glad he had saved them all. Mido, however, blamed Link for Saria's disappearance. Link had tried to explain it to him, but Mido said it was a load of ---- and walked off, cursing Link's name. Not that it mattered to Link, anyway.  
  
"Link, you really should get packing," Navi said. Navi had come back, though for awhile seemed she would never return. She had spent some time with the Sprout, making sure everything was all right. Luckily, it had.  
  
"I am, now," he said. He gathered the last of his tunics and his soldier regalia into his case, and laid the ocarina, his bow and quiver, slingshot, and hookshot on top of it all.  
  
A new Kokiri was moving into his house, a girl. Her name was Kiana or something like that. He didn't know her too well. But now that he was leaving, he had to go tell her it was okay to come. She currently lived with her sister on the other side of the forest. He walked over and politely knocked before going through the always open door.  
  
"Hi, Link!" Kiana said, eyeing his case. "I see you're leaving?"  
  
"Yes, it's okay for you to move in now."  
  
"Come and have some lunch with us," she pleaded.  
  
"No, that's all right, I really have to go," he said. "But thank you anyways. I hope you enjoy my house, Kiana. Good – bye!" He nodded politely at her and her sister, then left the house. He waved a cheery good-bye to Jinu before he left. Jinu was the "gate" keeper. He guarded the exit from Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link emerged into the bright, hot sunlight that streamed down over Hyrule Field. He pulled out his ocarina again and called to Epona. She galloped gaily toward him, prancing around him as she reached him. Link laughed.  
  
"Hello, Queen Epona," he said. "Are you ready to go to the castle?" He fed her some sugar and climbed onto her back.  
  
"Hi-ya!" Link dug his heels in as Epona took off across the wide expanse of plain toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
A/N: Please help me with a title! This is my first Zelda fic. I am also currently writing an HDM fic, which is now on chapter 8. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Arrival at the Castle

!*Arrival at the Castle*!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link rode on the worn wooden bridge into Hyrule Castle Town. Its people had been restored to their normal selves. They all cheered when he came galloping in on Epona as if she were the wind. He stopped at the fountain to greet Malon and Talon, who had agreed to meet him here in the Town, as well as Darunia and some Goron friends, Nabooru, and Ruto and King Zora. The Hylians were a bit taken aback when they noticed the strange creatures in the midst, but soon everyone was laughing gaily and having a generally good time.  
  
Link mounted Epona once more and trotted into the castle grounds. He joked with the gatekeeper as he handed him the King's letter of admission.  
  
"At least now I don't have to sneak in," he laughed. The guard gave him a confused look. Link laughed at guard's naivety. "Maybe I'll tell you someday," he said, and trotted through the open gate. He held up the letter and smiled as he rode past the guards toward the newly built Royal Stable. He fed and watered Epona and brushed her fur as Malon had taught him to do. She whinnied in pleasure as the soft brush rubbed her sun-worn back.  
  
"You like that, don't you, girl," he said. He patted her and walked up the front steps of the castle. He stopped for a moment and gazed at the castle. This was his real home. But he still missed the forest. He pulled out his ocarina once more and played Saria's song again. He smiled, and opened the doors of Hyrule Castle.  
  
Zelda scurried around Link's new room, fretting. Impa was tiding it, and Zelda ran around making sure everything was perfect as could be. A voice hailed her from downstairs.  
  
"He's here, your Majesty!" A handmaiden called to her, acknowledging Link's arrival.  
  
"Oh goddesses! Is everything perfect? Please let everything be perfect!" Zelda worried.  
  
"Everything could be no more perfect, Princess," Impa said as they descended the stairs. She came as close as a Sheikah could to a smile at her charge's behavior. She came down to greet him. Link was awed at her gown. It was a beautiful sky blue gown, of the lightest silk possible. She smiled at Link's outfit. He wore a formal Kokiri tunic, as she knew he would.  
  
"Link!" said Zelda as she ran to greet him. They greeted each other with a friendly hug. "Come on, your room is up this way." They climbed the stairs and went down the hall to Link's room. It had a four-poster bed, with three hangings for it: a green one, a blue one, and a red one, all the color of his tunics. The green one was hanging up now.  
  
"Wow," Link breathed. "It's great!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Zelda said. Impa coughed loudly in the corner at this remark.  
  
"Impa! How are you?" Link said, just aware of the Sheikah's presence. He shook her hand and smiled at her. "I hope you're well."  
  
"As well as can be expected," she said. Zelda dismissed her and Link and Zelda went to the courtyard.  
  
"Can you believe it was almost twelve years since I first met you?" he said.  
  
"And you were so little! Timid, but brave, wondering what this huge task was that you had to accomplish." She responded, as they played out the scene.  
  
"And then, after my seven year nap, you posed as Sheik! Very clever costume!"  
  
"Not clever enough for Ganondorf," she said. The pair became subdued for a moment as they remembered what danger there had been for both of them when Zelda was captured.  
  
"Well, that's over now," he said, tickling Zelda. They fell off the fountain, onto the soft flowers, tickling each other until Link landed on top of Zelda. They stopped, looking into each other's eyes. They quickly ceased their game as shyness overcame their feelings. Link laughed nervously. Zelda giggled. They got up and left the courtyard, hoping no one had seen them.  
  
Link stared at his ceiling as he played Zelda's lullaby, thinking of the day's events. What had happened in the courtyard? Did he love Zelda? Did she love him? He wasn't sure. He fell asleep thinking about it. Little did he know that Zelda was wondering the same thing.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Are they in love? Thanks to Lee for the title suggestion. Not sure if I'll use it yet. More suggestions, please! 


	3. The Unwanted Premonition

!*The Unwanted Premonition*!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda had a dream that night. She was running through the Lost Woods, trying to find Link. She searched and searched. Finally, she found him.  
  
"Link! Where have you been?" She outstretched her hand towards him. A tiny, sharp zap withdrew her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" she said, shaking her hand. She tried again, but the same happened. Something was keeping her from getting to Link. He was calling to her, telling her to come and have fun. She reached out again – and hands grabbed her arms. She turned her head to see her father, kindly, but telling her no, she had duties to uphold. He dragged her farther, farther away. She screamed for him, but it was no use, she couldn't get away from her father……..  
  
Link woke up panting, tears streaming down his face. He'd had a horrible dream – he couldn't get to Zelda, her father wouldn't let her see him. It was strange, though, he thought he wasn't sure about loving Zelda. But he did.  
  
Later that day, Link went into Zelda's room, wanting to know if she wanted to go ride Epona with him.  
  
"I really want to, but –" she paused, and then gasped. Her eyes filled with horror.  
  
"What? What is it?" Link said, rushing to her side in anxiety.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm all right." She smiled, though her eyes were still a mask of fear and sorrow. "No, I'm afraid I can't ride with you. I – I've got work to do. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Link said, looking at her quizzically. He stared for a moment, and then left. He thought about the situation, and flashes of the previous night's dream came before his eyes. He shook them off as best he could, and headed for Lon-Lon Ranch to see if Malon wanted to ride.  
  
Zelda blinked back tears as she stared out her window, watching Link and Malon ride Epona. How dearly she wished she were out there! Riding gaily in the sun, her long hair blowing behind her and the sweet smell of Link in front of her, her hands around his waist. She was confined to her chambers until she was finished writing her opinion on a topic for the Hylian Post, Hyrule's local newspaper. She really could care less about it, but, as Princess, it was her "duty." How she hated that word. It was the only word keeping her from having a perfect life. A life where she had time for friends, for happiness, and most of all – Link. Wait a second. Why was she thinking like this? Sure, Link was her best friend. But did she love him? Of course she did! But how would she tell him? She wanted to tell him today, but she wasn't sure.  
  
About a half hour later, she was finished. She rushed out of her room. She gave her father the paper, and went off in search of Link. She found him in the stables, brushing Epona.  
  
"Hi, Link," she said shyly. "Do you like it here so far?"  
  
"I love it," he said, gaining a sparkle in his eye when he looked at her. Zelda grinned, but she hadn't noticed the sparkle.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," she said. "I have some free time now. Do you want to go to Kakariko Village?"  
  
"Definitely!" he replied. Good. He was finally getting some free time with Zelda. Sure, Malon had been fun, but would have rather had Zelda. Face it, he loved Zel.  
  
"Why don't you sit in front this time?" he said. So she did. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her waist. He shifted his position, and his hands crept up her side to her shoulders. She almost thought he was making a move, but he was just trying to warm her, as the sun was setting. They stopped to watch. Just as the sun was about to set –  
  
"Hey, Zel?" Link said. Zelda turned her face to look at him. As she did, he kissed her. He broke it quickly, unsure of her feelings. She blushed.  
  
"Was it okay to do that?" he asked nervously. In reply, she kissed him back. They kissed for a few minutes as the sun set and Epona stood calmly. They smiled at each other, and Link wrapped his arms around her once more as they set off toward Kakariko.  
  
Kakariko was no longer a village, though the name stuck. They had a nice restaurant, and Link and Zelda decided to go there. They walked in hand in hand, and people smiled approvingly, not that the pair cared. But the whole of Hyrule had been wondering when the two would admit their feelings. They knew before Link and Zelda did that they were in love.  
  
They chose a table at the back, and they ordered roast cucco and mashed potatoes. They talked for awhile about how crazy they were when they kids, cracking each other up. Then Link said something.  
  
"Did you enjoy that sunset?" he said.  
  
"It was the best ever," she said, smiling. Link felt reassured. So she loved him too! What more could he want? Yet the dream the night before still nagged at him from the back of his mind. Of course, Zelda was thinking the same thing, but he couldn't know that. He set aside for awhile. Right now all he could think about was Zelda's face, her blue eyes gazing into his, her strawberry lips smiling, her soft pale cheeks adding to the smile. He sighed. Life was good.  
  
So what do you think? Is duty going to win over love? Or will they overcome the daily pressures of royalty and stay together? Keep checking back to find out!! 


	4. The Runaway

1 ~!~The Runaway~!~  
  
2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3  
  
4 Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own Zelda, and all that crap…  
  
Zelda was in her father's study, pacing. She was waiting to speak to him. She was going to tell him she needed some time off, a little less responsibility. After all, she was only fifteen, and she and Link needed some time together. Zelda wondered if they were going out. She decided she would ask him later. Her father entered.  
  
"Father! Good morning!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Zelda. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Link and I, well, we – um – sort of have a thing for each other. He kissed me last night."  
  
"Wonderful! The whole of Hyrule was waiting for the pair of you to get together."  
  
"So that means I can have the day off?" Zelda asked hopefully.  
  
"Zel, you're not getting married. You may have the afternoon off, but not the morning."  
  
"But Father! I am only fifteen. I can't handle all this responsibility! Please just let me have a few less duties or something!"  
  
"If you can't handle royal responsibility, you certainly can't handle a boyfriend. Now be off with you, before I change my mind. I have work to do, and so do you!"  
  
"Father!" Zelda cried. She ran out, sobbing. The King of Hyrule shook his head. How was she ever going to become queen?  
  
Zelda ran into her quarters and slammed the door. Her father was so unfair! All her life lately was work, work, work. She had to sneak out to see Malon, Saria, or Link because her whole day was taken up by her "duty"! She threw open her closet and began to toss necessities into a suitcase. She was leaving in two days.  
  
Zelda crept down the corridor to the stairs at the end. The grandfather clock on her right said 2:29. She silently climbed down the stairs and into the servant's corridor to the kitchen. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. It was practically soundproof down here, so the Princess could move about normally. She opened the extremely large refrigerator, luckily to find it stocked full. She was taking perishable food, as she would be able to, considering where she was going. She grabbed strawberries, cold chicken, bread, and watermelon. This would be enough, plus a water bottle, for her one-day trip. She then went to the bathhouse. She grabbed some soaps, shampoos, and the like. She didn't want to be an intrusion, even though she was Princess. There, she had everything she needed. It was now about 2:45, she wanted to be gone by three.  
  
Her suitcase was waiting for her at Epona's stall. She hated having to worry Link and borrow his horse, but she needed a few days away from her real life. She climbed up onto Epona, swung her items over her shoulder, and set off into the night.  
  
A/N: I know you hate me, but I had to! So where do you think she's going? Will she really come back? What will Link say?  
  
*The next chapter will be called "Hidden or Not to Be Hidden"* (whoa, too much Shakespeare on the brain from that research paper) 


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

With a Little Help from My Friends  
  
(okay, so I lied last time about the chapter title, so sue me)  
  
(also: makes you think of the theme song for that show "Wonder Years", doesn't it?)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda my life would kick butt.  
  
Zelda rode on Epona as fast as the horse could carry her. She flew across Hyrule Field as she came upon the entrance. Link, forgive me for hurting you, she thought. She dismounted and entered the tunnel. She crossed the bridge into the sleepy little village. She quietly slipped down the path to the little wooden house. She crept in and shook awake the tiny girl that lay sleeping in her bed.  
  
"Saria, wake up. Please, Saria, I need you to wake up!" Zelda pleaded. Saria opened her emerald eyes and blinked. The form of the Princess hovered above her. Saria bolt upright.  
  
"Zelda! Princess, what – what are you doing here?!?" she sputtered.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Zelda hushed her. "You must calm down and listen to me. You are the only one who knows I am here, and I prefer to keep it that way. I have run away; but that story I will tell in the morning. I just wanted to make sure it was okay that I stayed here for a few days."  
  
"Of course it is. Just a minute." Saria looked at the pitiful form of the Princess. Cold, tired, and deeply stressed. Saria felt sorry for her. But why would she run away? That was a mystery that would have to wait until morning. Saria brought out a large mattress, an extra pillow, and some warm blankets. She arranged them into a bed for Zelda, and offered it to her.  
  
"Thank you so much for this, Saria," she said, as she snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Anything for a friend, Zelda," Saria said.  
  
Saria awoke the next morning to find Zelda still asleep, dreaming soundly. She crept to the window and, just in time, happened to see Link walking into the forest.  
  
"Link! Good morning! What brings you to the forest this early?" Saria asked nervously.  
  
"Saria, have you seen Epona? I played her song three times, but have yet to find her." Saria sighed inwardly with relief. So he didn't know Zelda was gone yet. All the better; for Saria had decided to take Zelda somewhere less obvious than here.  
  
"No, Link, I'm afraid I haven't," Saria said. She smiled reassuringly. "She's probably around Lake Hylia or somewhere. You know she loves to roam."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, I should be getting back to the castle. I want to go say hello to Zelda before she has to get to work," he said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, she has hardly any free time. Listen, have you talked to her about me lately?"  
  
"Not really, Link. Um, listen, there are some important things I have to take care of this morning, and you really should find Epona. I'll see you later, okay? Forever friends, don't forget it."  
  
"I won't," Link said, returning a smile. "See you."  
  
"See you." Saria sighed as he left. She ran up to her house.  
  
She found Zelda just waking up.  
  
"You took Epona?!?" Saria demanded. Zelda whirled around.  
  
"How did you know? I mean, I was planning to tell you, but…"  
  
"Link was here." Saria said flatly.  
  
"He what?!? Does he know? Is he worried?"  
  
"No, he doesn't know about you, but came searching for Epona. Listen, Zel, I love you like a sister and all, but you know, coming here will be an obvious option when Link finds out you're gone. We need to move you now."  
  
"Okay, but why now?"  
  
"Because after he searches for Epona, which will last only about another half hour, he is returning to the castle to see you." Saria responded.  
  
"Oh goddesses. Where should I go?"  
  
"Don't worry. I know exactly where. Now, you pack up your stuff, get some supplies, and say hi to the Sprout while I go return Epona and talk to your new hosts."  
  
"Okay, Saria. Hey, listen, you have no idea how much this helps me."  
  
"No problem – just don't make it an everyday thing, okay?" The pair laughed and Saria left.  
  
Darunia scratched his head.  
  
"Well, of course we'll help the Princess, we've always served the Royal Family, but why?"  
  
"Tell you what – Zelda can explain that to you. So, you have a room for her to stay in?"  
  
"Of course, sister Sage. Our home is her home."  
  
"Thanks, Darunia. See you again soon!" Saria exited the Goron leader's room. She climbed the many steps to the second floor. Her ears perked up for the sound of her song, signaling the entrance to the Lost Woods from Goron City. Soon she was back in Kokiri Forest, calling to Zelda.  
  
"Come on, Zelda. We have to go now," Saria said as she entered her home. But it was empty. Zelda's bed still lay on the floor, but her sack was missing. Zelda was gone.  
  
A/N: So! What do you think happened? Maybe there's more evil in this story than their duties…or maybe not! Also, something for you to let me know about: I am currently writing an Ocarina of Time walkthrough – if you want me to post it, I'm all ears (or eyes?? I dunno…)!! luv ~*!usakitten!*~ 


	6. Return of the Princess

Saria immediately went on alert. Where had Zelda gone? Then her sharp eyes spotted the scrap paper lying on the makeshift bed. In Zelda's fine script was written:  
  
Saria,  
  
Thank you so much for helping today. However, I'm afraid I can't be a burden anymore; by the time you read this I will probably be back at the castle. It would cause too many problems to let someone find out I was gone. Again, thanks, and I will be in touch again very soon. Thanks for returning Epona. Don't worry; I simply played the Prelude of Light to transport to the Temple of Time. Please; don't worry. See you again soon!  
  
Much love,  
  
Princess Zelda  
  
Saria sighed with relief. She's a smart girl, Saria thought. She'll make a great queen someday. She began tiding up the house, and when she was through, she, too, played the Prelude of Light and warped to the Temple of Time.  
  
Saria exited the Temple and into Hyrule Castle Town. It was awfully busy today; they were getting ready for the annual Spring Festival. Saria was going with Jinu this year. It was going to be this coming weekend, and already it was Thursday. They were just making some last minute details, and everything was looking excellent. Flowers were everywhere; roses, tulips, daisies, any kind you could think of. All the shops were closed Saria entered the castle grounds, and the guards let her pass, knowing she was a Sage and a close friend of the Royal Family. She found Link in the courtyard.  
  
"Hello, again, Link. Did you find Epona?" Saria questioned.  
  
"Yes, I did. When I returned, she had come back to the stable. I guess she got untied last night and just wanted to wander around for a spell."  
  
"More than likely," Saria mused. "Have you seen Zelda yet today?"  
  
"I'm going to meet her in a few minutes so we can help with the decorations for the Spring Festival. She's in her room right now. Would you and Jinu like to come with us?"  
  
"Jinu's busy today, but I will. Zelda and I will be down in a few minutes; I have to talk to her."  
  
"Okay, Saria." He gave her a smile and Saria went upstairs to Zelda's room.  
  
Zelda heard a light tap on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said. "Oh, Saria! I see you got my note?"  
  
"Yes, I must say, you showed a lot of maturity." Saria praised.  
  
"Not that you'd know anything about that, now would you?" Zelda teased. She often teased Saria about her height and such. But, luckily, they had found that Kokiri really could come out of the forest without becoming ill or anything. A knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Zel? Saria? May I come in?" hailed Link's voice from the hallway.  
  
"Yes, come on in," Zelda said. The door opened, and there stood Link in his familiar old Kokiri tunic, smiling.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Link asked. The girls nodded. The three set off down the corridor and descended the steps to the main hall. Zelda opened the large front door, and they emerged into the midday sun, ready for adventure. Saria led the way into Hyrule Castle Town. They found Talon, who was heading the decoration committee.  
  
"Link! Zelda, Saria! Have you come to help with the decorations?" he asked, slapping them heartily on the backs. Link groaned.  
  
"Y-yes, Talon," he said, massaging the place he had been hit.  
  
"Okay, you can help Malon. She's getting ready to go collect some fairies from the fairy fountains." He handed them each a large basket of glass bottles. These had been cleaned so well they shined, and their silver screw lids had a small ring through it large enough to fit your thumb into.  
  
"Why do they have rings on top?" Zelda asked.  
  
"We are going to string them up and use them for lighting purposes. Then they'll be set free again after the festival is over." Malon explained.  
  
"Oh, what a great idea!" Saria exclaimed. Link, Saria, and Zelda all pulled out their ocarinas. Malon linked arms with Saria as the three simultaneously played the Song of the Fairy on their instruments. A pink light surrounded the four of them, and they felt a warm breeze as the last notes faded away. They opened their eyes, and a large fairy fountain swam into view.  
  
"It's beautiful," Malon breathed. She'd never been in a Fairy Fountain. The large stone pillars and roof towered over a glittering pool where the baby-soft pink fairies fluttered above. Link had already been to the edge of the pool and was now sneaking up behind Zelda. Luckily, she hadn't seen.  
  
"Hey, where did Link – AHH!!" she screamed, as a bottle full of cool water cascaded down over her hair and face, leaving her hair sopping wet. She whipped out a bottle and ran to the edge. She filled it with water and playfully threw it in Link's face.  
  
That was all it took. Water was soon flying everywhere, sending reflected light bouncing all over the fountain. Saria and Malon had joined in, fighting and laughing as furiously as Link and Zelda. The four friends forgot every manner they'd ever learned for those fifteen or so minutes. When they finally stopped, they were soaked to the skin. The cavern all around the fountain was dripping, and the fairies had gone to a far corner, so as to get out of the way of the water. The group had collapsed to sitting in the bottom of the pool, (they were already soaked) letting the last of the giggles and momentary adrenaline escape them.  
  
"You know, Zel, the wet look is very in this season," Link laughed.  
  
Zelda threw a last bottle of water at him. He dodged it playfully.  
  
"Look at yourself before commenting on anyone else, Link. Honestly, you four can be so childish at times." Navi said. Navi grinned though, for they all knew she was playing too.  
  
Link looked at his reflection in the water. His normally tame blonde bangs dripped in front of his face. His hat lay flat on his back, and his tunic was stuck to his skin. He began laughing, and the others joined in. They set to catching the fairies, having fun seeing who could jump the highest to catch the elusive fairies. When they had finally filled all the bottles, (they had to leave and reenter several times) they transported back to Hyrule Castle Town using the Prelude of Light. They exited the Temple and ran into Main Square, giggling at the look Talon gave them.  
  
"Wow, it must've rained on you, didn't it? Hmm, I think must have been a monsoon." He commented, trying to hold back uproarious laughter, but he didn't handle it for long. The friends grinned, and waved to Talon as they left to go get changed. Link and Zelda were through first, and they walked into the courtyard together. Link turned to face her.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it was." Zelda commented. She took his hand, and he smiled at her.  
  
"Link, Zelda? Are you in here?" Malon called, poking her head inside the courtyard.  
  
"Here you are," Saria said. Malon was dressed in a casual dress of Zelda's, and Saria (being as small as she is) was dressed in Link's old (child-size) Kokiri tunic, with her own green touches.  
  
"What else do we need to do to help, Malon? After all, the festival does start tomorrow." Link asked her.  
  
"Well, I know Carson needs help, and also Nikki needs help. Carson is getting some new masks in, and Nikki is getting some more prizes for Bombchu Bowling. (Carson = Mask guy; Nikki = Bombchu Bowling lady.)  
  
"Link and I will help Nikki," Saria said quickly. Link looked at her quizzically. His eyes said, 'What are you doing?' Her eyes avoided his as Malon continued.  
  
"Then Zel and I will help Carson," Malon said, blushing furiously. It was no secret she had been crushing him for two years.  
  
Link and Saria left for Nikki's. She smiled and said:  
  
"Come on, Link, we have to talk about Zelda." Little did he know that Malon was saying the same thing about him to Zelda.  
  
A/N: So? Whatcha think? And one more thing: this story is going to be all about L/Z. This is just developing a side plot!! (Hint, hint!) luv usakitten 


	7. Preparing for the Festival

Link and Saria sidestepped their way through the busy crowds of Hyrule Castle Town. They said hello to the blue-clad wise man, the one who had told Link of the Eye of Truth years ago. Amazingly, he was still alive and kicking. They fought their way to the door of Bombchu Bowling Alley, and though few knew it was there, they would tomorrow. Nikki was going all-out to put her alley on the market in Hyrule.  
  
"Hello, Link, Saria! Thanks for helping me today. I've got so many fabulous prizes and decorations – it's going to be a blast!" Nikki said. She was dressed in a different outfit. She had on a blue tank with a yellow triforce over her heart, and a long khaki skirt, designed with pale yellow sprays of color. So pale, you almost couldn't see them. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and clipped to her head in a big blue clip, with her usual tendrils hanging over her pointed ears. "I've got to get the last box from the front gate. I'll be right back, okay? You two just make yourselves comfortable. There's some chips back in my room." Nikki left to go get her last box, and Link and Saria began opening the other packages, examining their contents.  
  
"So what's this about having to talk to me about Zelda?" Link asked suspiciously. "I mean, we've already kissed once."  
  
"Oh, yay! I mean, yes. But still, are you going out?" Saria asked.  
  
"Well, not technically…" he looked at her quizzically. "Why are you so interested in our relationship? Zelda doesn't seem too interested anymore. I mean, she flirts with me…" he pauses at this point and smiles. "…all the time…"  
  
"Exactly. Now, what are you going to do about it?" she urged him further.  
  
"Sheesh, Saria. Are you trying to pull some interrogation on me or trying to get me to do something??" Link said, annoyed, tossing a ball of streamers in the corner.  
  
"A little of both. Now seriously, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know…"Link said nervously.  
  
"I think you should ask her out. Just think about it, don't say anything to me about it, 'cause that's all I'm going to say. Just think about it." Link shook his head and smiled. He did want to ask Zel out, he just didn't know when the right time would be.  
  
"Hey, guys! I'm back! Oh, I see you opened up the other packages." And they had. Bombchu, rupees, streamers, signs, arrows, heart pieces, fairy spirits, and such were strewn all over the normally tidy shop. Nikki said and chuckled.  
  
"Come on, let's get this place cleaned up." They sorted everything into piles, and then decided what to do with each pile. Link and Saria put up posters and signs up all over town, and Nikki decorated the shop. Then they sorted out which Bombchu were for the game, and which were for prizes; they chose the order of the prizes; they designed an easier game for little Hylians; and they helped Nikki repair the machine that made the prize pop up once you paid. When they were through, the shop was organized, tidy, and decorated for the next day's events. They had spent so long on the shop that if they didn't hurry, they'd be late for dinner at the castle. Zelda's father had invited them all, plus the other five Sages: Rauru, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru. They had been gathering their races to come to the festival tomorrow. The King saw no need to talk of security; he simply invited them over for a friendly meal. Although the Sages could only stay here during days, they were still going to come for most of the Festival, then return to their Temples at night. They'd had no problems for several years guarding their Temples; they weren't about to leave them now. But, in another year, the Sages would seal their temples and be able to live among the rest of Hyrule, knowing the Temples were safe.  
  
Link and Saria hurried along the street to the Happy Face Mask Shop, where they quickly got Malon and Zelda; and as they traveled toward the castle, the four dissipated into two groups: Link and Zelda, and Saria and Malon. The former whispered excitedly to one another, sharing the day's discoveries of the earlier mentioned. Link and Zelda shook their heads. It was if they were playing matchmaker in grade school. The 'couple' didn't talk about it, they just kept rushing the other two along, for they both knew the King didn't approve of lateness. Finally, the other two got the picture, and the four broke out into a full run, for they only had about an hour to shower and dress.  
  
Link got there first, then Malon, then Zelda, then Saria. They flew into the castle and got ready. They were at the table with no more than a minute to spare. The King looked at them disapprovingly, then smiled. They sighed with relief. The other Sages were already here, all except Ruto. Her daughter (yes, daughter) was sick; she'd be here a few minutes late. Ruto had gotten married not too long after the OoT adventure.  
  
"So, Brother, how have you been? Long time, no see." Darunia said to Link.  
  
"Very good, Brother, thank you."  
  
"So do you have a lady in your life?" he asked. Link blushed.  
  
"From what I hear, he and my Zelda are a pair," the King replied.  
  
"Daddy!" Zelda hissed, blushing too.  
  
"How wonderful!" Darunia said, and then, noticing the looks on their faces, changed the subject.  
  
"Are you well, Rauru?" he asked.  
  
"Very much," he replied, and talk dissipated into their own sections: Impa and Nabooru, Darunia and Rauru, Malon and Link, Zelda and Saria, and, when she arrived, Ruto and the King.  
  
The meal was fabulous. Four huge roast cucco, heaping plates of mashed onion potatoes, dozens of ears of Lon-Lon corn (Malon had been trying her hand at growing them, and apparently was wonderful at it), salad, and milk, also from Lon-Lon Ranch. They ate and drank their fill, and there were plenty of leftovers for a luncheon tomorrow.  
  
As they retired to their rooms and the Sages left, Link pulled Zelda aside.  
  
"Sleep well, okay?" he said, holding her hands.  
  
"I will," she said, smiling, and she turned to go down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Zel?" he said, stopping her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to date?" he asked, and kissed her.  
  
A/N; YAY!!!! So Saria convinced him. What will she say? What will happen at the Festival tomorrow? Tune in and find out!! Lol luv usakitten. 


	8. The Festival

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Zelda *sob* and I really wish I owned Savage Garden cause Darren (the lead singer who is now on his own) is REALLY HOT!!! But I don't…ahem….on with the story…  
  
  
  
"Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
  
And I am taken to a place  
  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola.  
  
I don't need to try to explain  
  
I just hold on tight and if it happens again  
  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
  
And the lips and the face  
  
0f the Human Cannonball that  
  
I need to I want to…."  
  
- "I Want You" by Savage Garden (I'd give more lyrics cause I love this song but I figured you wouldn't want to hear them…()  
  
  
  
~*!The Festival!*~  
  
Zelda stared at him in surprise. As much as she wanted to say yes, she just wasn't sure. She didn't want to lose him because of her father or her role as Princess.  
  
"Could I tell you tomorrow? At the festival?" she asked.  
  
"Oh…yeah, sure," he said. He'd been so sure she'd say yes. Zelda felt sorry for him, he looked a little hurt.  
  
"I promise it's not about you," she said. She hated hurting his feelings, but…she just wasn't sure yet. Link nodded solemnly, and went to bed.  
  
**************  
  
*The day of the festival*  
  
The early sun rose over Hyrule in an array of colors. Pinks, purples and blues were all across the sky, as if a little Kokiri had used the sky as its canvas. It rose over the many tables and decorations hanging in Castle Town, and the early risers scurried around in the streets preparing everything. The festival was to start in a few short hours, and everyone was making last minute decisions and preparations.  
  
Link and Malon were among them, helping out when needed. Zelda and the Sages were all scattered all over, helping out, too. No one had seen them all morning, but everyone knew they would show up later.  
  
Link was busying himself by teasing Malon and Carson. He'd asked her to attend the festival with him, and she'd accepted, turning redder than her hair. Carson had brown hair and green eyes, with a tan, lean physique similar to Link's, but Link's was more muscular.  
  
But they no longer had time for that. The festival would be starting soon. Malon disappeared for awhile, saying she had to check with her father about something, leaving Carson to manage the store until his helper got back, and Link went off in search of some good prices.  
  
"Good morning, Jinu!" Link said as he spotted the tiny Kokiri. "Congratulations about Saria," he said, winking.  
  
"Don't think I've heard about you and the Princess, either," Jinu said, being as playful as Link. The comment brought last night's conversation with Zelda to mind.  
  
"That reminds me," he said, "I need to talk to her. Have you seen her, Jinu?"  
  
"She and the Sages are supposed to make an appearance with you at the Opening Ceremonies. Remember?" Jinu asked a rapidly disappearing Link. He shook his head. "Heroes can be so weird sometimes."  
  
Link jogged up the stairs into the midst of people waiting for the ceremony. He gazed up at the make-shift platform, but finding it empty, save the velvet draping, two thrones, and seven fancy armchairs, including one for him. He scanned the crowd behind it, his eyes falling on King Harkinian. He nudged his way through the crowd to pop up at the King's side.  
  
"Hello, your majesty. Have you seen the Princess or the Sages this morning?" Link asked. The King shook his head.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same. Do you know where they might be?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Link said, his brow furrowed with concern. The King chuckled at his worry.  
  
"Stay calm, Hero," he said, clapping a hand on Link's back. "They'll show up." Link nodded absently. Where were they? Link began to stroll amongst the ladies-in-waiting, who were all admiring him. It was making him sick, so he went to talk with the guards, who were at least slightly more interesting.  
  
Talk was small; it consisted mainly of the latest Stalfos attempt on the castle, or of how pretty the ladies were. Not that Link paid that much attention to it; his mind was elsewhere. 'Stop it,' he ordered himself. 'You're just nervous about Zelda's answer.' Link shook his head, attempting to jog the fear from his mind. A guard named Blake spoke up.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" Link nodded, attempting to smile. Blake gave him a confused look, and proceeded with the original conversation.  
  
Suddenly trumpets rang out through the air and the crowd went silent. Link and Harkinian went to their places on the platform, while the soldiers did a fancy rifle show.  
  
When the drill squad finished, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping. The trumpets sang once more as the King stood up, holding his hands in the air for quiet. The crowd fell silent, waiting for his words to come.  
  
"Good morning! Welcome to the annual Spring Festival, where we say good-bye to the dark and cold of winter and say hello to the warm, bright sun of spring!" The crowd cheered." The King waited for silence again. "While Her Majesty and her fellow Sages are not here…." His voice was cut off.  
  
A high-pitched cackle pierced the air like a knife.  
  
"I know where they are," a voice said, dripping with evil.  
  
"I demand to know who you are and where the Princess and the Sages are!" King Harkinian screamed at the invisible enemy. Link sprang up, mouth wide open in shock but sword ready. The cackle came again, and it spoke.  
  
"In answer to your questions, you are about to find out, and, I'm not going to tell you where they are." The crowd gasped in fear.  
  
"Show yourself, you coward! Who are you?" Link yelled, now completely ready for the foe.  
  
A gray cloud surrounded Zelda's throne. The high voice laughed again, piercing Link's heart with anger. He breathed heavily, trying to keep control as the creature appeared.  
  
The smoke faded away, and a creature sat in the throne, legs crossed, examining a flag with the triforce on it.  
  
"Hah," it said, ripping it in half, causing screams from the crowd. "I always hated the foul thing. Too bad it's on my wrist," it commented, glancing down. Link gasped. There it was, glowing on the thing's wrist. 'The Triforce?!? On its wrist?!?' he thought wildly. 'But wouldn't that mean…no, it couldn't be…Ganondorf??'  
  
"Of course I'm not Ganondorf. You sealed away the idiot three years ago. He would have died a lot sooner had you been old enough to be Hero of Time. He was such a fool, taking the castle. My way is much simpler, more dangerous. I simply took the Sages. And now I'm here for the crown jewel. That would be you, Hero." It said, cackling again. 'It's too feminine to be him, anyway.'  
  
"Thankfully. Of course it's feminine! I am Kiarakiku (kee-ar-a-kee-koo), descendent of Ganondorf." Link almost threw up at this. Ganondorf and…somebody?!?!? He revolted at the thought.  
  
"Yes, for once I agree. It IS a miracle my father met someone, and here I am."  
  
"All right already. Enough family history." Link spat. "What the hell did you do with the Sages?!?!?" Link demanded. Kiarakiku laughed at his defiance.  
  
"You little fool," she hissed. "You think I'll be as easy as my father? I learned from his pitiful attempts at Hyrule. I won't be so easy to find, and neither will my victims." Link screamed, running forward, sword at the ready. He blinked once as he ran, seeing redder than blood. When he opened his eyes after the split second, Kiarakiku was gone. Disappeared, just like that. Link swore, and pounded the ground, screaming to the goddesses. The crowd had diminished by far by that time, and the few who were left scurried away at Link's outburst.  
  
Then he was alone. He stopped screaming and looked around. The guards were gone, having rushed Harkinian to safety. The festival was destroyed by the rush of people escaping. The morning that had started out so beautiful was, in less than an hour, turned into chaos. Link stared out over the Square. A vibration shook deep down inside him, starting in his gut and rising to his throat, releasing in an anger-filled sob. He convulsed as tears overtook him, and dropped to his knees. He sat crying for a moment and stopped. What was he doing? He was sitting here crying over something he could fix. But how? He stood up, putting away his sword. He walked down the steps toward the front gate. Fearful Hylians watched through their windows as their Hero marched past them.  
  
He emerged through into the sunlight. An anger-inspired determination filled him, as he stood on the grass, looking every inch the Hero of Time. He was going after the hatred-filled creature who had corrupted Hyrule.  
  
A/N: No longer is their relationship bothered by duty! It is now something much, much worse. Review please!! 


	9. Rallying the Gerudo and two Brief Interl...

Yay! Two chapters in one week! No one was responding to chapter eight, so I figured it was because it was on the second page - no one hardly ever looks there. So anyways, I updated so you don't have to wait forever! Here you go! Oh, and also - Lady Rose, if there is anything similar to your story in here, or in any other chapters, it was completely unintentional. I don't think there is, but I just needed to WRITE. You know how that feels. Happy writing, everyone!!  
  
Link was riding Epona, riding across Hyrule Field in a frightening state of fury. He was bouncing up and down, and Navi, who had been sleeping in his pocket, woke up groggily. "Wha- what? Why are you going so fast, Link? Slow down!!" Navi yelled. "Don't dare tell me you were asleep back there," Link said dangerously, his eyes flashing as he looked ahead. Navi was silent. "Argh!!" Link yelled. "I don't want to explain," he said. "Well you're going to have to," she said. Link sighed. He told her what had happened the night before and this morning with Kiarakiku. Navi gasped. "Well, what are we going to do?" "We're going to Gerudo Valley." He said, the entrance now coming into view. "What for?" she asked. "Well, think about it. The leader is captured. The daughter of the man they most despise has her. They're the strongest and most capable race in all of Hyrule. Need any more reasons?" "So you're going to rally the Gerudo?" "That, and ask them if they know where the Sheikah are." "And we need the Sheikah because." Navi prompted. "Sheikah are masters of disguise," he said knowingly. "And they'll help cause both Impa and Zelda are gone. They've been serving the Royal Family faithfully for hundreds of years - but I don't know where they stay." "Oh, I see," she said. Link pulled Epona to a stop outside the carpenters' tent. "Be good, girl, and wait for me until I get back," he said. He looked to the head carpenter who nodded in understanding. Link and Navi entered the fortress, and stopped the nearest guard. "Hey, kid." She said. All the Gerudos knew him as "kid". "Hey," he said. "Listen, I need to see whoever's filling in for Nabooru - right now," he said firmly. The Gerudo's eyes opened wide at his tone. "Yes, sir," she said. "Follow me." Link kept up easily as the Gerudo led him through the many passageways of the hideout. Finally, she came to a small button in the hallway. She pressed it, and led him down a dark passageway. The torches were lit by a spare deku stick. The guard lit it in the main hallway. The passage curved and twisted and became very cold. "How far underground are we?" he questioned, shivering. "We're on the bottom floor of about two stories that are underground. Not too far." She said. Link felt it getting warmer and warmer until they stopped a stone door. The Gerudo rapped her knuckles on it. "Yes?" came a voice. "The kid." Link coughed loudly. "Er, Link is here," she said. "Send him in," she commanded. The Gerudo pushed the door slowly open, just large enough for Link and Navi to get in. "What do you want?" she said, eyeing him. "My name is Nikira. Why have you come?" "I came with bad news," he said. "Something has happened to Nabooru." Those were the magic words. Quick as a flash, Nikira was upon him, her scimitar at his throat. "What did you do with Nabooru, boy?" she hissed. "I didn't do anything! Someone else did. That's other bad news." Link said, trying very carefully to sound calm. Nikira slowly backed away, sheathing her scimitar. "What exactly are you trying to say, boy?" Link became angry. "Stop calling me boy! The fate of Hyrule is once again in my hands and you're calling me boy! Can't you treat me with any respect?" Nikira held his shoulders to stop him. "All right, I'm sorry. Now would you please explain what is going on?" Link calmed down. "This morning, at the festival.I couldn't find Zelda.I needed to talk to her, but I had to go to Opening Ceremonies.Zelda and the Sages were missing, all of them.Saria, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, Ruto.King said they weren't there.evil laugh.knew where they were.wouldn't tell us.appeared in Zelda's throne.had triforce on her wrist.told us she was Kiarakiku.Kiarakiku.Ganondorf's daughter." He trailed off. "She's what?!?" Nikira exploded. "Ganondorf's daughter?!? Wouldn't that mean another Gerudo was." she stopped here, for Link was holding his stomach as if he were sick. "Yes," he nodded meekly. "Can we drop that part?" Nikira nodded. "And she's got the Sages? All of them?" Link nodded again. "And she didn't tell you where she was hiding or where she put them?" "No, and she didn't try to attack or take the castle," Link said. "Well she's certainly smarter than her father," Nikira commented. "That's what she said, too," Link added. Nikira sat down. "Well, we're going to have to tell the others, and rally them," she said. She looked at Link expectantly. "Oh, no. I'm not telling them. I'm just fighting the main battle. You're their leader, you can be the one scared for your life telling them Nabooru's been captured and Ganondorf has a daughter. No way. Not me. You can forget it." Link said firmly. The next morning, Link stood in front of hundreds of Gerudo, fearing for his life.  
  
*********  
  
A Brief Interlude  
  
"You filthy bastard! Let us out of here right now!" Nabooru screamed at the sky. The sages were in a circular room, each in their own cell. A small hole in the center of the room let in daylight. Meals were bread and water. "Nabooru, she can't hear you," Zelda said, exasperated. "Zelda, shut up! All you can do is nag me," Nabooru retorted. "Hey! Lay off, Nabooru. You're getting on everyone's nerves with all your ranting." Impa said. "I could do something about this if I was out of the STUPID cage!!" "Nabooru, you couldn't do anything to stop from getting in here, and it's going to be awhile until we get out. If we EVER get out." Rauru said. "Wait! Couldn't we use our Sage power?" Saria said. "I already tried," Zelda said. "Usually I can get rid of bars like this, but I can't." "Should we try it all together?" Ruto asked. "It's worth a try, I guess," Darunia said. The Sages lifted their hands to the sky. One by one, their magic appeared. Green, red, blue, purple, orange, yellow, and pink all rose above the heads. And one by one, they all disappeared. Kiarakiku laughed from a distance. "Silly little children," she said. "If it was that easy to escape, do you think I would have put you in there in the first place? There is so much evil surrounding this place your magic won't work. Not even with it all combined." She laughed again. "We're never going to get out of here, are we, Zelda?" Saria said, huddled in a small corner of her cell. "Shh, Saria. Don't worry. You're forgetting Link's not in here. Don't worry, he'll save us all," Zelda said reassuringly. "Stupid girl," Kiarakiku said. "He'll never find you here. You don't even know where you are - why should he?" Nabooru was about to say she did - then went silent, making Kiarakiku laugh again. "See?" she said. "He'll find us! You'll see! Link is the Hero of Time - there's nothing he can't do! The Triforce of Courage and the ugly thought of you will lead him here, wherever we are. He'll find you! You just wait. He'll come here and exterminate you just like he did your father. You're just like him, hiding behind your power and the Triforce.." A lightening bolt shot in the hole and struck Zelda. She screamed in agony. "Zelda!!" the Sages screamed. Zelda lay motionless on the floor of her cell. "Looks like her piece of the Triforce isn't working." She said. Then she peered around at the other Sages. "He'll never find us," Kiarakiku hissed. "Is that clear? Or does anyone ELSE want to contradict my word?" The room was silent. "That's what I thought," she said. "Now be good little Sages and don't be stupid. I am who you follow now." Kiarakiku laughed and didn't say anymore. "Is - is she gone?" Saria asked timidly, after a few minutes of silence. "I think so," Rauru said. Impa, who was in the cage next to Zelda, reached through the bars separating them and checked her pulse. "She's still alive," the Sages sighed with relief, "but she's unconscious. She'll be out of it for a few hours." They all sat back, defeated. "Well, what do we do now?" Ruto said. "I guess we just sit and wait," Rauru said.  
  
******** You could hear a pin drop. Gerudos were quiet when they needed to be, but now they were listening to Link, hanging on his every word. "We won't need you yet," he said. "But Nikira will need to come with me. She will return to you when you're needed for battle. If we take too many now, it will make everything very obvious. But you need to be ready at anytime, for anything." "Meaning you'll be sleeping in shifts - half at night, half during the day, armed to the teeth twenty-four-seven. I mean it. I am putting Shina in charge. Go and arm yourselves." Nikira added. The Gerudos went back into the fortress. Link sighed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Nikira asked. Link shot her a glare. "Too bad it's the easiest," he said. "Come on, you need some rest," she said. "We'll be up before dawn tomorrow." Link didn't answer; he had been too busy staring into space. Then suddenly he began to run. "Nikira! I just thought of something! Hurry up!" Link raced into the fortress, Nikira on his heels. They tore through the hideout, left and right and up and down - until finally they came to Link's room. He threw open the door and ran inside. He fumbled through his pack until he found his fairy ocarina, and held it up for her to see. "What would we use that for?" she asked, eyeing it incredulously. "Saria's Song," Link said. "Is she a sage?" Nikira asked. "The Forest Sage," Link said, "and using this song I can communicate with her."  
  
*****  
  
The faint notes of an ocarina reached Kiarakiku's ears. She glanced over at the pile of the Sages' things; among them was Saria's ocarina. She smirked. Making her way to the dungeon where the Sages were, she called for Saria. "Saria.guess what?" "You leave her alone!" Ruto said, and screamed as she dodged a lightning bolt. "Shut up, you twit. Saria.guess what?" she said again. "What?" Saria said defiantly. "I have something for you," she said, and made the ocarina visible through the hole in the ceiling, and Saria's tiny ears picked up the sound of her song. "Give me that ocarina!" Saria shrieked. "Oh, you want it? Why?" Saria opened her mouth to say something, and shut it again. "Because I just do." Saria said. "What are you going to do with it?" she taunted her. "Nothing! You said it yourself - your magic is so strong we can't do anything, right? I mean, that is the truth, isn't it?" "Of course it is!" Kiarakiku hissed. "So may I have it?" Saria asked shyly. "If you can catch it," she said, and cackled. "NO!!" Saria screamed, but it was too late. Her prized ocarina, her only connection with Link, was released from Kiarakiku's grasp and fell to the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces. "No! No.no.no." Saria cried, crumpling down to floor, sobbing. "No..." she whispered. "No." Kiarakiku laughed and left. Saria was curled up in the fetal position in the corner of her cell. "No..."  
  
A/N: Sorry if this was long, but I wanted to write a really long, hopefully powerful one. Please review. 


End file.
